Brutusk
Overview Brutusk is a gigantic fusion of alien viral messengers and an ice-age Mastodon. Slumbering for thousands of years, he has recently awakened from beneath Pico Bolívar to reclaim his place as one of Earth's most powerful fighters. Physically, Brutusk retains many of the physical features of his Mastodon self - but the alien virus has expressed itself through great size, increased intelligence, spikes on his trunk back and head, red eyes, and in his strangely adapted physiology that allows him to project mixed energy blasts from his body. Most significantly, the adaptive fusion of these two beings has created a uniquely adaptable creature - Brutusk can rapidly adapt his body and his combat style to resist damage each time a blow connects. Origin 10,000 years ago a herd of mastodons roamed the grassy plains of what is today Venezuela. The silence of the evening was shattered by a flaming rock - streaking from the sky to impact near this herd. The heat and shockwave vaporized all of the plant life near the impact crater, and so it was the curious Mastodons who were the first living things to encounter the alien virus which traveled inside the meteorite. The virus leapt to them and spread quickly - starved from its long journey through space. This virus aggressively integrated with its host - attempting to form a symbiosis. Most of the herd died quickly - some died resisting the virus, and some became too overwhelmed by the alien physiology. Only one infected Mastodon survived - only one could adapt to the alien changes and still maintain cohesion. This mix of Mastodon and alien became the tyrant known as Brutusk. Brutusk's new body was powerful - but more importantly it was adaptable. Brutusk could seek out and defeat other kaiju by simply allowing them to hit him - until he no longer felt their blows at all. Powerful energies coursed through him, creating both fire and ice and merging them into a stream of irresistible energy. But as the Earth warmed, Brutusk felt sluggish. He found his way to the icy peaks of Pico Bolívar, and there he hibernated for many, many years. When he awoke, his body had adapted to the warmth. But Brutusk was furious to discover that the meek humans - who in his time had been little other than a nomadic curiosity - had transformed the Earth with their structures and technology. Furious, Brutusk embarked upon a mission of retribution - a lesson to any who believe themselves more able to adapt & survive than Brutusk: Titan of the Ice Age! Energy System Brutusk regains a small amount of energy through pure biological means. As his adaptive combat mechanisms kick in, he is able to siphon more and more of the damage he receives - converting it into usable energy. Ranged Combat Brutusk's rapidly-adjusting physiology allows him to fire a beam of energy which expresses itself in a few different ways. The Frostfire Cannon is a burst of blue flame, which carries both energy-damping elements and compounds which promote rapid oxidation. As his energy reserves fluctuate during a fight, Brutusk's body shifts the energy balance one way or the other - producing more or less intense frost & burning effects. In addition to the Frostfire Cannon, Brutusk can create a localized sonic burst with his Trumpet Blast. Grappling Brutusk, like many experienced fighters, has determined that immobilizing and controlling his opponent is the surest path to victory. Brutusk's compact and powerful body allows him to grab, hold, immobilize, and generally hurl and twist opponents any way he wants - provided he can catch them. Up close we can see that Brutusk deals heavy damage with his spiked trunk, which can grasp and tear chunks from opponents. Melee Combat Brutusk has powerful striking limbs, but he lacks in speed and reach. Fortunately Brutusk has extensive experience fighting a variety of opponents, and has learned how to compensate his attack patters to make the most of his strengths. Brutusk's adaptive biology allows him deceptive resilience against damage, especially when opponents fail to vary their strategies against him. And thus Brutusk's combat focus is kept on ensuring that, when he does manage to land a blow, that it be as powerful as possible. Weakness Brutusk relies on time to wear opponents down. His adaptive biology generally keeps him battling long after other opponents might fall - but against opponents with no clear attack strategy or patterns, he can sometimes be defeated before his body has learned to adapt. Additionally his Frostfire cannon can be, against certain opponents, relatively ineffective in certain modes. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Brutusk is patient, with bursts of power. He expects to take a beating before he wins - damage doesn't worry him. *Combat Focus: Brutusk is all about cornering his opponent - so he can land heavy blows and grapple. His weapon is used to slow down fast opponents / knock opponents out of the air, to enable a close encounter. *Special Considerations: Brutusk's trunk and tusks will need to be considered carefully. His Frostfire emerges from the tip of his trunk, which will require special aiming considerations. External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2